A Second Chance to Make Good
by Pricat
Summary: Elphaba is depressed until she finds a young child with powers like hers and takes her in. Maybe this could be her chance to redeem herself but maybe things will change....
1. Rescuing A Strange Child

A Second Chance to Make Good

_A/N This is my first Wicked fic. Elphaba is my fave in the musical. So I imagined her adopting a child like her with magic._

It was raining in Oz and Elphaba was depressed in the Wicked West.

She missed Galinda but missed Flyero.

They'd never got a chance for their love to bloom.

But one day she was in the Emerald City in disguise when she heard something.

It was a child.

She seemed scared, afraid.

"Please don't let them take me!" she sobbed in fear.

Elphaba heard angry shouting and saw the Witch hunters.

"_Why would they hunt a child?_

_She's harmless even if she's a witch." _Elphaba thought as she came towards the child.

"Don't be afraid child.

Come with me." She said softly.

The child looked like her sister Nessa.

"W-Who're you?" the child asked softly.

"You don't have to worry about me.

The Witch hunters you do.

They've tried to hunt me but failed." Elphaba told her.

The child climbed onto the broom nervous.

The Witch Hunters were angry as they saw Elphaba on her broom with the child on the back, her long black hair whipped by the wind along with her long black cape.

Flyero smiled watching that.

"Maybe she still has a bit of goodness in her.

She must see that child is a witchling." He told himself softly.

Galinda was nervous as she heard that the Witch Hunters had failed.

"Why're you so intent on catching that girl?

She's just a child." Flyero told his wife.

"Because she'll grow up to be a witch like Elphie!

I can't let that mistake happen again." Galinda replied angrily.

"_You can't forgive yourself for what happened to Elphaba._

_She was your friend._

_But that little girl might not be bad like that._

_But then again...."_ he thought looking out at the Emerald City.

Elphaba watched as the young girl slept.

There was something about her that reminded her of Galinda.

It was her eyes.

The girl had brown hair, blue eyes, light skin.

She was in a blue dress.

Elphaba then realised why she looked like Galinda.

"_But why?_

_Why do this to somebody you care about Galinda?"_ she thought as she heard the winged monkeys return.

"Be quiet!

Can't you see she's sleeping!" she snapped.

She needed to think what to do next.....


	2. Regrets and Burden

A Second chance to Make Good.

_A/N Here's chapter two._

Flyero landed the hot air ballon in the Wicked West.

He gulped in fear.

He hadn't seen Elphaba since she'd fled Oz with Galinda's help.

The people stared at him as he made his way to Elphaba's castle.

"What if she gets mad because I'm here?

Galinda doesn't even want the child." he thought as he knocked on the door.

Elphaba woke up from a strange dream that involved her and Flyero.

She wondered what it meant.

"Excuse me lady but there's a stranger at your door.

He saYS his name is Flyero and he wishes to see you at once.

Do you know him?" the Winkie told her.

"Yes, yes I do.

Send him in at once!" Elphaba said fiercely.

"_I wonder what he's here for?_

_Maybe he's tired of Galinda!_

_But I don't know."_ the witch thought as her long black hair hung around her face messily.

Flyero heard a small noise as somebody entered the room.

It was the girl Elphaba had rescued.

She had long silvery hair, blue eyes, light limbed.

Flyero gasped at her.

"Elphie I need to talk to you about.... her." he said softly.

There seemed to be sadness in his eyes that made Elphaba's heart cry out for him.

The young girl walked out of the room without a word.

"I need to tell you something.

That girl you rescued yesterday..... is mine and Galinda's." he admiyyed with tears in his eyes.

Elphaba felt a twinge of sadness for him.

"But if she's yours then why.... are the Witch Hunters after her?" Elphaba asked him.

"It's a long story but she has powers, magic like yours.

When she was born, Galinda was happy because she seemed normal but when she learned her child had extra ordinary powers like you, she had to get rid of her.

I begged Galinda to keep her.

But she wouldn't listen to me.

She said she couldn't be Galinda the Good and have a witch child in the family.

She didn't want another witch in Oz but it doesn't matter to me if my child's a witch.

As long as I can be a father.

I've also been having second thoughts about Galinda.

All she cares about now is her image.

How Oz sees her." Flyero explained.

Elphaba's heart was full of rage hearing that.

"Why come to me?

You know what all of Oz thinks of me." she said sadly, looking away from him.

"I know but you made a few mistakes but to me, you're still that girl I love.

Don't you remember that night we spent together?

Doesn't it mean anything to you?" the former Winkie prince told her.

Tears fell from Elphaba's dark eyes at that.

"I-I'm sorry Elphie.

I didn't mean to...." he said quickly.

"No it's okay.

I was destined to be hated, the scourge of Oz.

But I wish I could change it, so I could make good." Elphaba replied to him.

"I know.

I know you will.

I saw it in a dream I've been having." Flyero replied kissing her.

Elphaba then heard an ear splitting roar.

It was her dragon.

She had a feeling something was going on.......


	3. Regret

A Second Chance to Make Good

Elphaba ran into the dungeon with Flyero behind her.

The young girl's eyes glowed with magic.

Flyero watched as the dragon left his daughter alone.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" he said gently to her but she hid behind Elphaba's back.

"_I see she's trusted Elphie already._

_I'm not surprised seeing they're the same._

_It's a good thing Galinda doesn't know I'm here or that her daughter's with Elphaba." _He thought.

"How did you do that child?

He only listens to me." Elphaba asked her.

"I…. Used my magic." The young girl replied softly.

Flyero was shocked to hear her speak.

"What's wrong Flyero?" Elphaba asked him.

"She never spoke around me or Galinda.

Galinda thought there was something wrong with her." HE TOLD HER.

"What should I do with her?

She can't go home, Galinda will have her hurt or worse.

If they found I was harbouring her, they would come after me." Elphaba said.

"Do what your heart feels is right.

Like when we smuggled that lion cub out of Shiz.

You're more than what the Ozians in the Emerald City think.

I know there's still goodness in you Elphaba Thropp." he told her.

"What about you?

Galinda will know you've been out of the city." the green skinned woman told him.

"It's a risk I have to take." he told her leaving.

She sighed sadly at that.

"Aunt Elphaba are you upset about me?

If you want, you can give me to the Witch Hunters if you want.

My mommy doesn't love me anyways." she replied.

"There's no way I'm giving you to those brutes!

It's just your mother has changed since...." Elphaba answered.

"Since what?" the girl asked.

"Since we were at Shiz." Elphaba replied as the girl left her.

Flyero sighed entering the Emerald City.

He knew Galinda would be worried about him leaving the city.

He sighed as he entered the emerald castle.

He wished things had been different at Shiz.

"_That way Elphaba would be my wife instead of Galinda._

_Elphaba cared about Oz and all it's people._

_Maybe it's not too late to go back to the West."_ he thought as he made up his mind.

Elphaba was thinking, day dreaming.....

_She was seven years old and living in Munchkinland with her mother and father who was the Governor of the land._

_She was ignored by her parents and sister because of her appearance and powers._

_She was by herself when a group of local kids surrounded her._

_"What're you doing here witch?_

_She'll probably turn us into frogs!_

_What're you going to do witch, huh?" they teased as they chased her._

_She ran fast to her house but the adults were there._

_"Elphaba what're you doing here?_

_The adults are having an important meeting!" her mother said._

_"The other kids are being mean to me!" Elphaba told her._

_"Okay just go to your room." her mother told her._

_Elphaba nodded as she climbed up the stairs to her room._

_A small dragon nuzzled her as she came into her room._

_She giggled at that._

_"You're way more fun than other kids._

_Let me guess Nessa was in here._

_You scared her away, didn't you?" she said stroking it's scales._

_It nodded proudly._

_"Good boy._

_Nessa is like all the others." Elphaba told it as she flipped through a book._

_"Hello sister." a voice said coldly._

_The happiness drained out of Elphaba's face at that._

_It was Nessa._

_"Mom and Daddy want to talk to you freak." she replied._

_Elphaba sighed as she was being sent away._

_"How can my family do this to me?" she thought as the train pulled out of the station...._

Elphaba was pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening.

She gasped seeing somebody she never thought she'd see again.......


	4. Answers And Forgiving

A Second Chance To Make Good

**A/N Hey my other Wicked/Elphaba loving peers! Sorry for not updating but I forgot. Thank you to those who reviewed.**

"What're you doing here?" Elphaba yelled as she saw a man appear as she grew angry. It was the Wizard but also her father. He knew last time hadn't ended so good. He had tried to make things right with her but she wouldn't forgive him.

"Elphaba I'm.... sorry about what happened in the Emerald City.

I wish things hadn't gotten so ugly.

Please give me another chance." he told her.

"_How do I know that I can trust him? He ruined Oz by making some of the animals speechless and in cages._

_For that I cannot forgive but something isn't right._

_What is he up to?" _Elphaba thought as her dark eyes looked into his. She had no choice but to hear him out.

"_Maybe...... this could be my chance and I won't let it slip away this time!" _she thought.

"I will hear you out this time but betray me and you'll regret it!

Now why're you here?" Elphaba answered him. The Wizard smiled hearing that. He knew that there was still goodness in her even if the other Ozians had forgotten it.

"It.... involves the child you found." he answered her softly.

Elphaba was shocked by that. She wondered what he wanted to do with the child. She needed to know more about the girl.

"Why?" Elphaba asked confused.

The Wizard smiled at her.

"Inside that little girl lies the powers of something ancient, something the Grimmerie describes as truly powerful. The powerful magic of a dragon like sorceroress is within her. But somebody is after her." he explained softly.

"But why?

I don't understand!" she asked.

"The person seeks to use her powers to take over Oz and do things, things far worse than you've ever done. For five years the girl has been with a foster mother until her birthday when her magic became stronger and she left in fear.

You must hide with her but protect her from harm." he answered softly.

"B-But where will we hide that is safe?" Elphaba asked him.

"Shiz." he answered. Elphaba shivered at that in fear. She hadn't heard or thought of there since she'd left and was afraid of going back there.

"Don't worry. Nobody there remembers you. Only Madam Morrible but she's retired from Shiz after you left and everything that happened.

I'm hiding there as a teacher as my cover. You will go there as a teacher but protect your young charge.

But...." he told her.

"But what?" Elphaba asked.

"Galinda sometimes hangs around there for..... old times sake if you know what I mean. She hasn't been the same since you left for the West.

Maybe you two should meet again." he told her.

"What is the child's name?" Elphaba asked him.

"Dalia." he answered as he saw her approach the room where the child was sleeping. She picked her up carefully so as not to wake her. The Wizard smiled seeing her return with Dalia.

"Let's go!" he said opening a portal as they vanished.....


	5. Going Back To Shiz

**A Second Chance To Make Good.**

**A/N Here's more. Yay! Thank you all fans of Wicked for reviewing this. I'm surprised you really like this.**

Elphaba was nervous, very nervous about returning to Shiz University after what had happened after her time there. The Wizard knew how she felt. He had offered to erase the entire campus's memory of that year but Elphaba refused.

He then saw Dalia wake up as they were in the Emerald City. The child was in awe but nervous. She thought the Witch Hunters would come to take her away.

"They'll do no such thing Dalia.

Not while I'm here." the Wizard reassured her as he and Elphaba walked on throughout the Emerald City in cloaks.

"_They've no clue I'm here._

_It would be funny if they knew I'd returned but it would ruin my father's plan whatever it is._

_But why Shiz?_

_In all of Oz to hide, he picks the one place I don't want to go back to!_

_Does he not remember any of it?_

_Maybe he forgot too like Flyero." _she thought as they walked past.......

But in that castle in the Emerald City, Galinda couldn't sleep. For some reason recently when she fell asleep, she kept remembering when she was at Shiz but more so one person.

Elphaba Thropp.

"_I wonder what she's doing right now?_

_Maybe heading to the Western sky was a good thing for her after all._

_I wish, I wish I could tell how sorry I am to her for everything._

_I know in my heart she's still my friend but what if she's forgotten everything too?_

_It had been a few years since Shiz." _Galinda the Good thought sitting up in bed.

Flyero wondered what was wrong with his wife but she wouldn't tell.

".... Nothing dear.

Just bad dreams." she answered faking a smile but Flyero wasn't buying this.

He then got out of bed sighing.

Right now things with Galinda weren't good. Sure after Elphaba had been made to leave the Emerald City for good and live in the Wicked West, sparks had flown but now.... it seemed like a mistake.

Besides back at Shiz, he wasn't into the popular girls but he'd really liked Elphaba. It had been something about her, not her appearance that amazed him and made him want to be with her more.

Like the time they'd stolen that baby lion from class and set it free.

_"Maybe Galinda and I weren't meant to be._

_I understand now_." he thought getting dressed and sneaking away......

Elphaba was nervous as they approached Shiz. It was a big campus with a lot of Ozians there. Dalia was in awe at this.

"Wow it's so neat huh Aunt Elphaba?" the girl said happily breaking the witch out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I.... guess so." she answered her before going on but the Wizard stopped her.

"What in Oz do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

"You'll see child." he replied as he cast a spell on her.

Dalia gasped in awe at what she saw after the magic had faded. Elphaba's appearance was changed. Instead of her beauitful emerald green skin, she had fair pale skin and her long black hair was replaced by long chestnut brown hair. She was slender and wore a blue dress.

"W-What did you do to me?" Elphaba asked the Wizard angrily but confused.

"I figured we would need to blend in so I made you look like this while we're here. That way nobody would realise who this beauitful woman really is." he told Elphaba smiling.

"_Wow...... I do look beauitful._

_But why do this for me after what I've done?_

_Enough Elphaba about wallowing in your self pity and regret. We have to protect Dalia from whatever it is that wants to hurt her. Maybe through this, Ozians will forgive you."_ she thought as she stood there.

"I-I like it.

But what if anybody realises who Iam by looking into my eyes?" Elphaba asked her father worriedly.

"They won't my dear.

They all think you're still in the Wicked West planning whatever harm to Oz you intend to do next.

But in Shiz I can't call you by your name Elphie.

It would draw attention to us." he replied.

A sparkle was in his eyes as he thought of something.

"I'll call you Idina.

Come on Idina.

We must enter the university.

The head mistress will be expecting us." the Wizard said as Elphaba followed with Dalia in her arms. Walking through the campus, she saw Ozian students whisper and look at her.

Elphaba longed to do something to them through magic but would give them away.

But she saw another pair of dark eyes staring at her. It was a girl around Nessarose's age. She had the same appearance as Nessa but could walk.

She was slender, with long wispy hair but anger was hidden in those dark eyes of hers.

The girl could see right through Elphaba's disguise.

"So she's finally returned eh?

I know it wouldn't be too long." the girl thought.

Elphaba shuddered as she heard the Wizard calling for her and she moved on.

But somebody else too was there........


	6. All Wrong

**A Second Chance To Make Good**

The Wizard wondered why Elphaba was so nervous as they were in the headmistress's office. He'd had a feeling she'd met..... that girl. He knew about her.

Madame Morrible had retired after Elphaba had left the Emerald City. She'd been replaced by an older woman with long black hair, slender with strong features.

"Welcome to Shiz Mr..... Nuberry is it?

This is your family right?

You must be so proud." she told the Wizard but he smiled broadly. Things were going very well as planned but he had a feeling things would go wrong.

"Yes that is me.

This is my older daughter Idina and her sister Dalia. We moved from the East where the Wicked Witch of the West's sister used to rule.

At last now we're free.

I felt moving here was a better idea for us." he told her.

"Yes, Yes I understand.

Both the Wicked Witch of the East and West were amazing students here. If only the Wizard hadn't messed things up.

Then Oz wouldn't be the way it is now, total chaos." she replied.

Elphaba smiled seeing the Wizard get mad at that remark.

"Cool it.

We're under cover remember?" she whispered to him.

He nodded.

"Yes I know but she dissed me." he whispered but the look in her dark eyes stopped him.

"Right then your older daughter is set up in a room with another girl.

Her name is Mora." the headmistress replied smiling.

The Wizard saw worry in Elphaba's eyes after they left the office.

"..... N-No I can't do this, not again!" she said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Dalia asked confused.

"She's just a little upset, that's all. Please just go with it for now Elphie." he told her but right now Elphaba wasn't in the mood to talk as she ran off.....

She then rested on a fountain in the Emerald City as tears fell from her dark eyes as she heard somebody come over to her.

"Are you okay?

Why're you so sad?

I'm Flyero.

Your eyes remind me of... somebody I used to know." he said to her.

Elphaba gasped inside as she realised Flyero hadn't forgotten her.

"My name's..... Idina.

Who're you?" she asked him.

"I'm Flyero. I was a Winkie prince until somebody precious to me saved me.

She saved me from being killed by the Wizard's men by casting a spell on me to make not feel hurt or to never die.

I miss her." he answered her.

_"Yes I know Flyero._

_I wish I could tell you what's going on because you wouldn't understand me_." she thought as she walked with him into the city....

He had no clue it was Elphaba.

But a cloaked stranger was watching them. She was helping whoever was running Oz. Galinda did run Oz but inside was broken and had no confidence in helping the Ozians with their lives or how to run the city.

Sometimes she wished she hadn't sent the Wizard away but didn't know where he was. She was still popular but it only was because she ran Oz but she'd gotten some shadowy help.

She was now thirty years old.

But she had a daughter in Shiz but she wasn't like her mother. She was a witch but wanted to help others through herbs and natural remedies.

She'd been born before...... Dalia.

Her name was Luna.

She too had no clue about Dalia because she was never at home.

In a way Luna reminded her of Elphaba.

She then had a feeling Flyero had left but wouldn't be coming back, ever.

That saddened her greatly.......


	7. Who'd She Be

**A Second Chance to Make Good**

**A/N Sorry for not updating this in so long. **

Elphaba was very nervous and quiet as she entered the dorm room. She knew that this would be hard but it was the only way to protect Dalia from whatever wanted to hurt her. She then saw somebody walk in that made her gasp. It was a girl with blonde hair like Galinda's only she wore a purple dress and wore black boots. Her nails were painted purple.

Her eyes were the same as Galinda's which had kindess in them.

She was slender.

She smiled seeing Elphaba in her disguise.

_"Calm down Elphie she may look a little like Galinda but maybe..... she's related." _Elphaba thought nervously.

"Hey I'm Luna. You're the new girl, right?" she said. Her voice sounded nothing like Galinda's. It sounded musical like bells.

"I-I'm Idina. My father, sister and I moved here." Elphaba told her.

The blonde haired girl smiled at her. "What is it?

Did I do something to annoy you?" Elphaba asked Luna.

"No! It's...... just you remind me of somebofy my Mom knew at Shiz, Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp.

Are you related to her or something?

I.... wish I could've met her." Luna said sadly sounding like she was talking in a minor key.

"Why did you say that? She nearly hurt those she cared about and was made to leave. Why would you want to meet somebody like her?" Elphaba told her softly.

"Because I'm..... a witch like her. I used to have green skin too but had no aversion to water but my mother was so ashamed, she used powerful magic to degreenify me but I still have my magic.

Everybody makes fun of me because of that and because....." Luna explained sadly.

"Because what?" Elphaba asked curious. She was shocked that this girl was like her but Galinda had degreenifed her just so nobody in Oz would hate her.

That sort of made Elphaba..... mad inside but kept it to herself.

"Because my Mom is Galinda the Good. I feel ashamed of myself because I was born a witch after what Elphaba nearly did but like her when she was my age, I just want to make good and maybe help other witches in my situation." Luna said lookuing away from her.

Elphaba could see tears in the girl's eyes and felt sorry for her.

She knew how hard being born a witch was hard when others didn't understand.

"Can I tell you something?

Something I haven't told my mother?" Luna asked her. Elphaba nodded.

"I..... want to help Ozians through my powers unlike my mother through nature." she told her.

Elphaba was amazed hearing that.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will be great." she answered softly.

She hoped that the girl didn't know who she really was......


End file.
